


Rozmowy o uczuciach

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-McDanno, Steve się nie przespał z Cat, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, brak bety, do S01E05, przynajmniej w tym odcinku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny zastanawia się, dlaczego Steve nie reaguje na spojrzenia kobiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rozmowy o uczuciach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



> Pierwszy mój tekst do tego fandomu, więc nie bijcie.

— Daj spokój. Kobiety gapią się na ciebie, a ty nic? — Danny spojrzał na Steve’a z rozbawieniem .

Ten milczał przez chwilę, bawiąc się butelką trzymaną w ręce.

— Powiedzmy, że… mam kogoś na oku i nie interesują mnie przypadkowe kobiety z klubów — powiedział McGarrett.

Gdyby Danny miał coś w ustach, z pewnością by się zakrztusił.

— Podoba ci się ktoś? — spytał z niedowierzaniem.

— To aż takie dziwne? — Steve spojrzał na niego z irytacją.

— Niby nie… ale to ty! — krzyknął tamten. — Nigdy nie mówisz o… właściwie to o niczym nie mówisz.

— Czyli, że co? Nie mogę być w kimś zakochany, bo nie mówię o uczuciach? — spytał McGarrett i wziął łyk piwa.

Nagle dostrzegł lalusia, z którym zadawała się denatka.

— Tam jest — wskazał głową w stronę schodów, zmieniając temat.

Skoro Danny był tak zdumiony tym, że Steve ma jakieś uczucia, to ten wolał nie wiedzieć, jak zareagowałby na informację, że to on mu się podoba.

 


End file.
